Fluorescein and indocyanine green (ICG) dilution curves were recorded with a new fundus reflectometer from various locations in the retina and choroidal circulations. The effects of mode of injection, ocular pigmentation and intraocular pressure on these dilution curves were determined. Fluorescein and ICG dilution curves also were recorded simultaneously from the optic disc and the fovea centralis in order to determine quantitatively the rate of transfer of fluorescein from the microvasculature into the surrounding tissue. This two-dye method permits evaluation of the integrity of the blood-brain and also the transfer of metabolites into the fovea.